DREAM
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Summary: Kau yang membuat ummaku pergi dariku/aku sangat membencimu Jung Yunho yang terhormat.


**DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kau yang membuat ummaku pergi dariku/aku sangat membencimu Jung Yunho yang terhormat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MINNIEEE!"

"MINNIEEEE!"

Suara teriakan itu mengiringi laju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam itu meninggalkan sebuah rumah mungil. Seorang yeoja tengah mencoba berlari untuk mengejar mobil dengan tangan mencoba meraih sesuatu. Sementara itu didalam mobil yang berjalan itu terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun menatapnya dari balik kaca bagian belakang dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Apalagi saat melihat yeoja yang tengah mengejarnya kini malah jatuh tersungkur. Dan dapat dilihatnya sang yeoja yang jatuh itu kini terluka di bagian siku dan kakinya. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mengejar mobil yang ditumpanginya yang semakin mejauh.

"UMMAA!"

"UMMAAA!" masih berteriak saat sosok yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari jangkauannya.

SREET

Sebuah tangannya menariknya untuk duduk, namun hal itu malah membuatnya menatap tajam orang yang menariknya untuk duduk. Napasnya mmeburu saat ini juga. Meski pun masih kecil sosok yang dipanggil Minnie atau Changmin itu seolah menatap penuh dendam pada orang yang telah memaksanya untuk menaiki mobil yang tengah berjalan saat ini.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang lupakan dia, karena sekarang kau adalah seorang Jung Changmin. Appa tidak mau kau hidup terlonta-lunta seperti sekarang ini. Ingat itu." sosok dewasa yang duduk disampingnya untuk kini berucap tegas. Namun hal malah membuat Changmin semakin memupuk rasa benci yang begitu besar pada sosok sang appa.

'Kau bukan appaku lagi Jung Yunho.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 tahun kemudian...**

Suasana tegang kini tengah melanda sebuah keluarga yang menurut masyarakat umum adalah contoh keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Namun jika kita melihat lebih dalam lagi keluarga itu, kita hanya akan mendapatkan luapan emosi dari sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

Dan saat ini Jung Yunho tengah meledak amarahnya saat melihat kondisi sang putra Jung Changmin yang pulang sekolah dengan pakaian acak-acakan khas orang yang baru saja berkelahi.

"Apa kau ingin membuat appamu malu Jung Changmin? Kau selalu pulang dengan keadaan babak-belur, apa kau memang ingin membuat reputasi keluarga ini hancur eoh!" bentak Yunho. namun hal itu tidak membuat Changmin takut atau pun menyesal dengan semua perbuatannya selama ini.

"Sejak aku kehilangan ummaku, aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga lagi. Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan Jung Changmin tapi Kim Changmin tuan Jung yang terhormat. Jika anda sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi semua kelakuanku, sebaiknya jangan pernah urusi urusanku." Changmin menyambar tasnya yang ada di sampingnya dan dengan santainya melenggang menuju pintu depan lalu menghilang dari hadapan Yunho dan seorang yeoja yang selama ini sudah menemaninya selama dua belas tahun ini.

"Oppa," panggilnya lirih saat melihat Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aish, anak itu memang tidak pernah bisa diatur." Kesalnya pada sang yeoja yang saat mencoba untuk menenangkannya yang amsih terlihat emosi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat sakit melihat Changmin putra tunggalnya tidak pernah sekali pun menganggapnya orang tua. Bahkan tak pernah sekali pun Changmin memanggilnya appa sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Changmin lebih memilih memanggilnya tuan Jung.

"Sudahlah oppa, biarkan Changmin menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia masih remaja dan mungkin dia tengah mencari perhatiaan pada kita." Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa aku terlalu keras mendidiknya Boa-ya." Yunho terlihat frustasi saat ini.

"Kita pasti akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang baik oppa." Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi Changmin belum benar-benar pergi dari rumah dan memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan ummaku Kwon Boa, dan sudah berhasil membuat aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ummaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terus menerus." Dengan amarah yang masih menguasainya Changmin memilih untuk pergi mencari ketenangan yang tidak pernah ditemukannya di rumah mewah yang mennurutnya seperti neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja tengah menyeka keringatnya yang membasahi keningnya karena udara panas kota Seoul. Kedai kecilnya hari ini cukup ramai ternyata, mungkin karena efek dari udara yang panas hari ini membuat kedai es krim miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar itu sedikit ramai dengan pembeli yang mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusiannya yang menginjak tiga puluh tahun itu terlihat sedikit lelah. Entah mengapa hari ini perasaannya sedikit merindukan seseorang yang sudah diambil paksa darinya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan selama itu pula yeoja itu tidak pernah bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut.

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana kabarmu nak? Umma sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukan umma eoh?" ucapnmya entah pada siapa, yang pasti saat ini yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok yang tak lain adalah sang putra satu-satunya yang dibawa paksa oleh mantan suaminya. Orang yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dicintainya meski pun sudah menorehkan luka yang masih menganga di hatinya.

"Minnie, bolehkah umma berharap bisa bertemu denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terlihat tengah meliuk-liukan badannya di dance floor sebuah club malam yang sudah menjadi langgannya selama ini. Dan entah bagaimana Changmin bisa leluasa masuk kedalam club yang sangat elit itu. Hanya Changmin yang tahu bagaimana caranya. Yang pasti saat ini Changmin hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sesak yang ada didalam dadanya saat ini. Ingin rasanya Changmin kabur dari tempat yang dianggapnya neraka itu, namun Changmin berharap dirinya bisa kembali bertemu dengan sang umma yang sengaja dipisahkan olehnya. Bahkan masih lekat diingatannya bagaimana ummanya yang terluka masih tetap berusaha mengejarnya saat dirinya dibawa pergi saat ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin terluka dan menumbuh rasa benci pada Yunho sang ayah yang telah membuatnya berpisah dengan sang umma Jaejoong. Dan kebencian Changmin semakin besar saat dirinya mendengar jika Yunho memutuskan menikah dengan Kwon Boa satu minggu setelah dirinya dipisahkan dari Jaejoong. Dan sejak saat itu Changmin tidak pernah menganggap Yunho sebagai ayahnya.

"Yo Changmin-ah," seseorang menghampiri Changmin yang baru saja mendudukan diri di salah satu tempat duduk yang biasa di tempati Changmin setiap kali datang.

"Hai hyung," Changmin melambaikan tangan pada orang tersebut yang kini sudah mendudukan diri disamping Changmin.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya yang sudah tahu kebiasan Changmin.

"Aku merindukan umma. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan umma seperti dulu dimana hanya ada aku dan umma. Yoochun hyung, apakah ada berita tentang ummaku?" Changmin menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang dipanggilnya hyung itu. Dan hanya pada orang itulah Changmin mau mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Mungkin ini belum bisa dipastikan benar atau tidak, tapi seorang informanku mengatakan jika dia menemukan seorang yeoja yang mirip dengan ummamu di Jeju. Tapi aku belum memastikannya sendiri karena aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memastikannya sendiri Yoochun hyung. Aku tidak ingin yeoja ular itu tahu kalau aku mencari ummaku. Dan setelah ini aku akan meninggalkan keluarga yang penuh kebohongan itu." namja yang dipanggail Yoochun hyung itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena jika pun tidak mengijinkannya Changmin akan tetap melakukannya karena ini berhubungan dengan sang umma yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Kapan kau berangkat, dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti aku besok." Sekali lagi Yoochun mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau mau menginat di rumahku agar besok kau bisa langsung bisa berangkat?" tawar Yoochun.

"Baiklah hyung, lagi pula aku sudah muak berada di rumah neraka itu." Changmin mengambil segelas minuman yang sudah dipesananya dan langsung meminumnya sekali tenggak. Dalam hati Changmin berdoa jika kali ini Changmin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang umma yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boa-ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah ada perkembangan dari hubunganmu dengan Yunho? apakah kau akan memberikanku berita kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menimang cucu?" yeoja paruh baya itu berucap dengan tenangnya sambil menyesap teh yang ada di tangannya.

"K-kami masih berusaha eomonim." Boa menundukan kepalanya.

"Cih, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan kalian mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah bisa memiliki seorang anak untuk kedua kalinya. Hah, aku tidak habis pikir dengan Yunho." Yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah umma kandung Yunho kini tengah menatap Boa dengan pandangan mengejek.

"A-aku pasti akan segera memberikan cucu untuk eomonim." Boa mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang ada dibawah meja. Sedikit kesal karena sampai sekarang umma Yunho masih belum bisa menerima.

"Ck, menyerah saja kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Jaejoong dalam segi apa pun. Kau hanya bisa mengandalkan kelicikanmu untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain dan merebut suami orang." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepala pelan. Nada suaranya memang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang nyonya besar Jung langsung menusuk Boa yang langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu." Boa membela diri.

"Apa itu namanya jika orang yang sekarang menjadi suamimu adalah mantan suami dari sepupumu sendiri yang kau hancurkan dengan sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan kau membuat putraku sendiri membenci Jaejoong dan mengambil paksa Changmin dari Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas hak asuh Changmin jatuh pad Jaejoong." Kembali Mrs. Jung meneysap tehnya dengan anggun memperlihatkan betapa dirinya adalah orang yang terhormat.

"Apa salahnya aku melakukan itu, dia yang sudah merebutnya dariku. Dia yang seharusnya tidak bersama Yunho oppa. Namun dengan tidak tahu dirinya Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak awal." Geram Boa yang sudah mulai merasa jika ibu mertuanya mulai menyudutkannya atas hancurnya pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Benarkah Jajeoong yang merebut Yunho darimu?" Mrs. Jung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jika aku katakan kalau kaulah yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka apa yang akan kau perbuat." Boa menatap Mrs. Jung tidak percaya."M-maBoa menatap Mrs. Jung tidak percaya.

"M-maksud eomonim?" Mrs. Jung menarik sebelah bibirnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sejak kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah saling mengenal. Dan mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dan karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong harus mengurus perusahaan mereka di Jepang mereka harus berpisah. Sampai tiba-tiba kau muncul dikehidupan Yunho, membuat semua yang sudah Yunho rencanakan untuk Jaejoong berantakan. Bahkan keluargamu dengan serakahnya mengambil alih perusahaan milik keluarga Jaejoong. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu semua rencana keluargamu dan dirimu nona Kwon. Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau segera saja pergi dari kehidupan putraku untuk selamanya. Karena kebenaran yang selama ini kau tutupi akan segera terungkap." Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Boa, Mrs. Jung melenggang meninggalkan Boa. Dan sepertinya apa yang selama ini Boa sembunyikan sedikit demi sedikit akan terungkap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin membetulkan tas ransel yang disandangnya begitu dirinya keluar dari bandara. Wajahnya yang tertutup oleh masker membuatnya tidak bisa dikenali oelh siapa pun. Pagi-pagi tadi Changmin langsung berangkat ke Jeju dari rumah Yoochun. Dan kini Changmin sudah menginjakan kaki di pulau Jeju. Berbekal sebuah alamat, Changmin berharap bisa menemukan sang umma yang selama ini dicarinya. Setelah keluar dari bandara Changmin langsung menyetop taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah alamat disecarik kertas yang diberikan Yoochun tadi sebelum berangkat.

"Umma, aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Gumam Changmin. Taksi itu segera membawa Changmin ke alamat yang disebutkan Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar satu jam, taksi yang membawa Changmin sampai di tempat tujuan Changmin. Begitu Changmin turun dari taksi, Changmin bisa melihat sebuah kedai es krim yang tidak begitu besar namun cukup ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah sama sepertinya. Changmin belum bergeming ditempatnya saat kedua matanya menangkap siluet soosk yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Wajah itu masih terlihat cantik meski pun sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Umma memang sangat cantik menurutnya. Bahakn setiap kali bercerita tentang keluarganya, Changmin hanya menceritakan sang umma bukan keluarganya yang sekarang. Baginya, hanya ummanyalah keluarganya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniaannya, Changmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedai tersebut. Bahkan saat ini kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menunggu untuk menetes saat melihat sang umma menyeka keringat di wajah cantiknya.

"Anyeong, mau pesan apa?" Changmin rasanya ingin langsung memeluk yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan kedua matanya sudah mulai basah karena air matanya kini sudah menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa ditahan olehnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"U-um-ma,"

DEG

Sosok itu membeku ditempatnya seketika saat Changmin memanggilnya Umma. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, sosok yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong umma yang dulu dipaksa berpisah dengannya kini juga mulai meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Changmin.

"Mi-Min-nie," Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong memanggil nama kecilnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya.

"Ne umma ini Minnie," suara Changmin terdengar serak karena efek menangisnya.

"Minnie, Changmin putraku." Sekali lagi Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne umma, aku pulang." Changmin melepaskan tas ranselnya dan spontan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Dan saat itu juga tangis keduanya pecah saat Changmin memeluknya dengan errat.

"Minnie sangat merindukan umma," Changmin melesakan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong.

"Nado baby, umma lebih merindukanmu." Jaejoong membalas pelukan sang putra yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Keduanya menangis melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah mengendap di hati masing-masing selama dua belas tahun ini.

Seorang yang melihat adegan itu mengulum senyumannya saat melihat keduanya menangis melepaskan rasa rindu mereka.

"Ahjumma, kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang karena putramu yang telah pergi kini telah kembali." Monolognya saat memperhatikan kedua ibu dan anak itu yang enggan untuk melepas pelukan satu sama lain. Berharap doanya yang selama ini dia panjatkan pada Tuhan akan segera terkabul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tengah memeriksa laporan perusahaan saat tiba-tiba dirinya mendapatkan pesan e-mail masuk di laptopnya. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengabaikannya karena pekerjaannya masih banyak yang harus diperiksanya. Namun tak berapa lama beberapa e-mail mulai masuk di laptopnya. Tak ingin terganggu, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka salash satu pesan tersebut.

Yunho mengerutkan dahi saat melihat beberapa foto yang diketahuinya adalah foto-foto lama. Dan dalam foto itu terdapat sebuah pesan.

_**Kwon Boa sudah lama merencanakan untuk membuat rumah tanggamu dan Jaejoong hancur. Foto ini diambil sebelum kau menemukan Jaejoong tengah tertidur disebuah hotel dengan seorang namja.**_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Yunho tidak mengerti. Dihadapannya foto Boa sang istri yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang dianggapnya adalah selingkuhan Jaejoong istri pertamanya. Dan karena penasaran Yunho kembali membuka pesan tersebut. Dan mata Yunho semakin terbelalak saat melihat dokumen-dokumen pemindah tanganan perusahaan keluarga Kim menjadi milik keluarga Kwon dan tanggal dokumen itu dibuat. Dan yang membuat Yunho tercengang lagi adalah sebuah video yang menampilkan sang ayah mertua yang tengah mengancam sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai mendiang orang tua Jaejoong.

"_**Tanda tangani surat pemindahan perusahaan itu atau putrimu yang akan menjadi korban. Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh putri kesayanganmu itu jika kau tidak menandatanganinya sekarang juga."**_

Yunho bisa dengan jelas melihat jika mendiang Mr. Kim dengan tangan gemetar menandatangai surat tersebut. Bahkan dapat Yunho lihat jika Mrs. Kim tengah menangis di sudut ruangan dengan ujung pistol yang menempel dikepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Yunho masih terus membuka beberapa e-mail yang tiba-tiba masuk begitu dirinya membuka pesan yang pertama. Dan Yunho semakin dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Boa istrinya memberikan sebuah amplop pada orang yang telah tidur dengan Jaejoong dua belas tahun yang lalu. Yunho masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah Boa yang sudah berbuat seperti ini. Dan benarkah jika keluarga adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tua Jaejoong dua belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan yang Yunho ketahui selama ini perusahaan itu masih milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang mengurusnya di luar negeri.

"Jadi selama ini Boa sudah menipuku." Geram Yunho yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan beberapa pesan yang diterima tadi. Sepertinya sang pengirim sudah menghapus alamat e-mailnya begitu pesan selesai dikirim.

"Cari tahu keberadaan Kim Jaejoong sekarang juga."

BRAAK

Yunho membanting teleponya begitu selesai memberi perintah pada seseorang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu Kwon Boa." Geram Yunho dengan napas yang naik turun karena menahan emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Changmin, yeoja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyuman kala melihat betapa lahapnya Changmin memakan masakannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat dirindukannya sejak Yunho manatn suaminya membawa paksa Changmin darinya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan Minnie." Jaejoong mengingatkan saat melihat cara makan Changmin yang seperti tidak pernah makan selama satu minggu.

"Minnie merindukan masakan umma." Ucap Changmin disela makannya.

"Minnie tenang saja, umma pasti akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Minnie."

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengangguk melihat tingkah anaknya itu. jaejoong merasa ini adalah mimpi saat melihat Changmin dihadapannya sekarang. Sejak Yunho membawa paksa Changmin, Jaejoong dipaksa menjauh dari kehidupan sang putra oleh Yunho dan keluarga Boa yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri. Bahkan keluarga Kwon juga mengancam akan membunuh Changmin jika Jaejoong berani menampakkan diri dihadapan Yunho dan keluarganya. Karena bisa dipastikan keluarga Yunho akan mempercayai semau ucapannya kecuali Yunho yang sudah terhasut oleh ucapan manis Boa.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Kedua matanya Jaejoong beralih pada sosok yeoja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya yeoja itu baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Kyunnie sudah pulang eoh?"

"Ne ahjumma," Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin yang memang berada di dapur. Changmin yang merasa tidak kenal dengan yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke dapur menatap Kyuhun dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ah ya Minnie perkenalkan dia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ini Changmin putra ahjumma." Jajeoong mencoba memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Changmin imnida,"

"Kyuhyun imnida," keduanya saling berkenalan, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasakan sesuatu yang berdebar di dadanya saat melihat senyuman yang dtampilkan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun ini adalah putri angkat umma." Changmin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Karena umma tidak bisa menemui atau pun merawatmu umma memilih pergi ke Jeju dengan uang tabuangan umma yang tersisa saat itu." seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Changmin Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan.

"Saat umma baru tinggal beberapa hari di Jeju, umma menemukan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya. Dan saat umma menemukannya, tubuh Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka yang membiru." Changmin kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatap keluar jendela dapur yang menghadapat ke pantai. Dapat Changmin lihat jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menahan air matanya saat Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kehidupan mereka selama di Jeju. Dan disini Changmin bisa tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di rumah sang umma. Mungkin karena tidak bisa merawat dirinya, jadi Jajeoong memilih untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun sabagai putrinya. Namun Kyuhyun menolak karena bagi Kyuhyun ummanya hanyalah umma kandungnya yang ternyata sudah meninggal. Changmin juga bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeka iar matanya saat Jaejoong menceritakan kehidupan mereke berdua selama ini.

"Umma, aku berjanji kita akan berkumpul kembali dan aku aku berjanji akan menebus semua yang sudah terlewatkan." Jaejoong melihat genggaman tangan Changmin ditangannya yang begitu erat. Wajah Changmin memancarkan kesungguhan didalamnya.

"Aku, umma, dan Kyuhyun akan memulai dari awal lagi aku berjanji padamu umma."

"Umma tidak ingin banyak berharap karena appamu pasti akan menemukanmu di sini Min."

"Aku tidak punya appa, dan sekarang usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Itu artinya aku bebas menentukan pilihanku. Dan aku akan tetap bersama umma memulai semuanya dari awal. Kita akan memulai lembaran baru. Umma, aku, dan Kyuhyun." Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian umma, aku hanya ingin bersama umma." Changmin mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong dengan keputusan yang akan diambil Changmin.

"Umma takut akan kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilanganmu membuat umma kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan umma selama ini. Satu harapan umma, bisa melihatmu hanya sekali seumur hidup umma." Jaejoong mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Dan sekarang harapan umma kini terkabul, aku ada di depan umma sekarang. Akan selalu bersama dengan umma apa pun yang terjadi." Changmin menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ssi benar ahjumma, ahjumma jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk karena aku sangat menyayangi ahjumma." Kali ini Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Yeoja yang ditemukan Jaejoong dua belas tahun yang lalu itu ingin membalas budi pada Jaejoong yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Dengan melihat Jaejoong bahagia sudah membuatnya bahagia juga. Karena tidak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong melupakan Changmin putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boa terlihat gusar di ruang tengah kediamannya, pasalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya mendapatkan pesan teror.

_**Kebenaran akan segera terungkap, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Pemilik yang sebenarnya akan segera mendapatkan haknya yang telah dirampas dari tangannya.**_

Itulah pesan yang diterima Boa, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gusar. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut, namun pesan itu terus-menerus masuk di ponselnya. Boa merasa sesuatu akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah direncanakannya sejak lama. Bagaimana dengan teganya dirinya memfitnah sepupunya sendiri. bagaimana orang tuanya merampas perusahaan sepupunya. Bahkan Boa tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ada yang mengetahui kalau keluarganyalah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Jaejoong tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Semua orang hanya mengetahui jika kedua orang tua Jaejoong mati kecelakaan tanpa ada yang curiga jika kematian mereka keluarganyalah yang membuatnya. Dan Boa tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai dirinya berpisah dengan Yunho.

"Tidak, Yunho oppa hanya milikku." Gumamnya. Namun ucapan Heehcul terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"_**Kaulah orang ketiga diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kaulah yang merusak hubungan anak dan menantuku. Dan kau jugalah yang membuat Jaejoong berpisah dari anaknya. Karma akan segera menghampirimu yeoja licik. Semua yang telah kalian perbuat akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari perbuatan kalian."**_

Boa mencoba berpikir untuk mencari cara agar Yunho bisa tetap ada disisinya. Bukankah selama ini Yunho selalu mempercayai ucapannya. Bahkan fitnahnya pada Jaejoong dipercayai oleh Yunho. Dan sekarang Boa tengah berpikir bagaimana Yunho bisa terus percaya dengan perkataannya. Selama ini Boa sudah membuat Yunho menjauh dari keluarganya. Dan sebisa mungkin akan seperti itu, karena menurutnya Yunho adalah miliknya seorang. Dan tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang bisa merebutnya dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediaman utama keluarga Jung, dimana kedua rang tuanya tinggal. Dan semenjak dirinya menikah dengan Boa sama sekali Yunho tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah dirinya dilahirkan. Hal itu dikarenakan Boa selalu menghasut Yunho agar membenci kedua orang tuanya, apalagi sang umma terus menuntutnya untuk bisa memberikan keturunan. Dan sang umma juga selalu membanding-bandingkan dengan Jaejoong mantan istrinya. Namun kali ini Yunho datang untuk mencaritahu kebenaran tentang hubungan antara dirinya, Jaejoong, dan Boa. Yunho harus tahu siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah.

CEKLEK

Yunho membuka pintu rumah besar itu dan langsung menuju sebuah ruangan dimana sang umma selalu berada disana. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di taman belakang rumah beasr itu. karena di taman tersebutlah sang nyonya Jung atau biasa dipanggil Heechul itu melepaskan rasa rindunya pada sang mantan menantu kesayangannya yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Umma," Yunho memanggil Heechul begitu dirinya sudah ada dibelakang sang umma. Heechul yang merasa namanya dipanggil perlahan menoleh kesumber suara dimana Yunho tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga setelah sekian lama Yunho." Yunho merasa sedikit tertohok mendengar ucapan Heechul yang memang benar adanya. Sejak menikah dengan Boa dirinya bahkan bisa dibilang menjauh dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Mianhae karena aku jarang berkunjung ke rumah ini." Yunho merasa sedikit menyesal dalam perkataannya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan?" Heechul berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan memimpinnya untuk duduk di sebuah gazebo di tengah taman.

"Apa umma mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jaejoong selama ini?" tanya Yunho to the point. Heechul hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Apa umma terlihat seperti seorang yang menyimpan rahasia Yun? cobalah tanya istrimu yang kau banggakan dan kau puja itu. siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu tentang mantan istrimu yang kau ceraikan tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya." Sindir Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Di kantor aku mendapat sebuat e-mail yang isinya sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Ada foto-foto Boa bersama namja yang pernah menjadi selingkuhan Jae-"

"Jangan sekali pun menyebut Jaejoong sebagai tukang selingkuh." Heechul tidak terima.

"Apa sudah membuktikan kebenarannya? Kau hanya mendengarkan ucapan yeoja ular itu tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Dan kau dengan tenangnya melayangkan surat cerai dan mengambil Changmin dengan paksa. Umma tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan yeoja ular itu padamu sehingga kau dengan mudahnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya." Yunho masih diam mendengar perkataan Heechul yang sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya dulu dia memastikan dengan benar apakah Jaejoong benar-benar selingkuh atau tidak, namun perkataan Boa seakan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya nekat berbuat seperti itu.

"Bahkan putramu sendiri membencimu, memanggilmu appa saja dia enggan bagaimana dia mau menghormatimu. Ck." Sindir Heechul sekali lagi, dan kali ini Heechul memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu.

"Sebagai orang tua sebenarny umma sangat kecewa dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Jaejoong selama ini. Dia hanya menggantungkan harapannya padamu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan saat kau mengambil Changmin darinya, membuatnya tidak memilik harapan lagi untuk hidup. Bahkan mungkin saja saat ini Jaejoong sudah meninggal karena sudah tidak ada orang yang perduli padanya lagi." Yunho membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Heechul.

"Tidak mungkin, Jaejoong tidak akan berpikir sesempit itu, dan aku yakin Jaejoong pasti ada di suatu tempat, dan aku akan menemukannya untuk meminta penjelasan darinya."

"Untuk apa, bukankah kau lebih percaya pada istrimu itu daripada perkataan Jaejoong." Yunho sekali lagi terdiam, ummanya memang selalu berkata sesuai kehendaknya.

"Sebaiknya, kau caritahu sendiri saja, karena umma tidak mau berurusan dengan yeoja ular itu lagi. Dan katakan padanya jika memang tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan lebih baik bercerai saja." Heechul dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna perkataan sang umma.

Saat memasuki rumah, Heechul menyeringai saat melihat Yunho tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Lihat saja Yun, umma pastikan menantu kesayangan umma akan kembali pada tempatnya yang sebenarnya." Seringai Heechul saat melihat yunho beranjak dari duduk setelah Heechul meninggalkannya masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya Jaejoong terlihat sedikit bahagia saat membuat makan malam, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertamanya dirinya makan malam bersama sang putra setelah dua belas tahun tidak bertemu. Dan Jaejoong sangat tahu nafsu makan sang anak yang sangat besar, sehingga Jaejoong sengaja memasak banyak untuk mereka saat ini. Biarlah Jaejoong menikmati kesempatannya bertemu dengan Changmin meski pun untuk sekali saja dalam hidupnya.

"Sepertinya ahjumma senang sekali." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul dibelakang Jaejoong ddan sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Kau mengejutkan saja Kyu," Jaejoong mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe, ahjumma terlalu serius memasak sehingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Kyuhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil kotak jus yang biasa diminumnya.

"Sepertinya enak, ahjumma pasti memasak masakan istimewa untuk Changmin oppa."

"Ne, mungkin Changmin sudah lupa makanan kesukaannya yang biasa aku buatkan untuknya. Semoga saja dia masih menyukainya nanti." Kyuhyun dapat melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Jaejoong selesai dengan masakannya, dan saat ini Changmin sudah duduk dengan tangan memegang sendok dan sumpit menunggu masakan Jaejoong. Masakan sang umma yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Bahkan tak pernah sekali pun Changmin menyentuh masakan Boa.

"Ja kita makan," Jaejoong mendudukan diri diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, aku ambilkan ne." Changmin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Entah mengapa setiap kali berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun Changmin merasa hatinya menghangat. Dan dengan semangatnya Changmin mulai menyendokkan nasi dengan sedikit lauk kedalam mulut. Gerakan mulutnya terhenti sejenak.

"Min waeyo?" Jaejoong bingung Changmin.

"Umma," Jaejoong dapat melihat mata Changmin berkaca-kaca.

"N-ne?"

"Masakan umma tidak pernah berubah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana masakan umma dimulutku." Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang putra. Tidak disangka jika Changmin tidak pernah melupakan rasa masakannya.

"Masakan ahjumma memang selalu enak oppa." Kyuhyun mencoba merubah suasana di meja makan yang terlihat sendu.

"Kka, kau makan lagi Min, makanlah yang banyak ne." Jaejoong menaruk daging dimangkok Changmin. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin, rasanya hatinya sangat bahagia saat Jaejoong menaruk daging dimangkoknya.

"Sudahlah oppa, sebaiknya makan saja jangan menangis. Nanti masakan ahjumma jadi tidak enak nanti." Kyuhyun juga menaruh telur gulung dimangkok Changmin.

"Ne," dengan senang hati Changmin memakan semua yang ada dimangkoknya. Makannya terlihat sangat lahap saat ini, membuat Jaejoong merasa luapan kebahagiaan saat melihat orang yang dicintainya mau memakan masakannya.

"Habiskan ne, umma sengaja memasakannya untukmu."

"Ne, akan Minnie habiskan." Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin yang seperti anak kecil saja saat makan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terkikik, tidak pernah muncul dipikirannya melihat seorang namja seusia Changmin memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat besar. Bahkan bisa dihitung oleh Kyuhyun Changmin sudah menghabiskan mangkok nasi keempatnya saat ini. Semua isi yang ada di meja makan sudah mulai berkurang isinya karena Changmin memakan semuanya sampai bersih.

"Aku heran, padahal makannya banyak tapi kenapa tidak ada lemak yang menumpuk ya?" heran Kyuhyun setelah melihat Changmin menyekesaikan makan malamnya.

"Tenang saja Kyu, semua yang aku makan larinya kesini." Cangmin sedikit memamerkan otot lengannya.

"Itukan Cuma tulang oppa." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mwoo? Apa kau bilang Cuma tulang." Changmin tidak terima, dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"YAK! Kau tidak tahu saja kalau aku selalu berlatih untuk membentuk otot-ototku ini." Changmin memamerkan sekali lagi otot-ototnya yang memang belum terbentuk sepenuhnya.

"Oppa, kalau menurutku makanan yang oppa makan itu larinya ke tinggi badan oppa yang terlalu tinggi itu. Dan oppa seperti tiang listrik berjalan saja."

"Apa katamu!" Changmin sedikit melotot. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dua remaja labil dihadapannya.

"sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian segera tidur ini sudah malam. Dan Kyu, ahjumma tidak ingin kau terlambat seperti pagi tadi." Jaejoong menengahi.

"Ne ahjumma." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Jajeoong.

"Jaljayo ahjumma,"

CHUUP

Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan dikedua pipi Jaejoong lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kebetulan juga dirinya masih ada tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, yang tertinggal hanya Jaejoong dan Changmin yang duduk bersisian.

"Umma,"

"Hmm,"

"Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus kepindahanku ke Jepang. dan aku ingin umma ikut denganku ke Jepang dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Min, umma tidak bisa egois. Sekarang kau tinggal bersama appamu."

"Dia bukan appaku, appaku sudah mati saat umma bercerai dengannya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak punya appa sejak hari itu."

"Min,"

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki tabungan untuk kita memulai hidup di Jeapng nantinya. Aku, umma, dan Kyuhyun. Kita pasti akan bahagia disana."

"Aku tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan umma untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan menebus semua waktu yang telah dirampas oleh mereka umma. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan umma." Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang direncanakan Changmin. Bolehkah dirinya egois dan memilih menyetujui keinginan Changmin untuk memulai semuanya dari awal ditempat yang baru. Hanya Jaejoong yang bisa memutuskan semuanya untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong kali ini sudah memutuskan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho perlahan memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat masih terang, waktu menunjukan sudah hampir tengah malam saat dirinya sampai di rumah.

"Oppa, kenapa baru pulang?" tiba-tiba saja Boa menghampirinya mengambil alih tas kerjanya dan membantu melepas jas yang dikenakan Yunho. pikiran Yunho sangat kacau saat ini, dan sekarang saat bertatapan dengan Boa Yunho langsung mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang didapatkannya setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Dan masih lekat diingatannya sebuah adegan dua orang insan yang saling bergumul diatas ranjang sebuah hotel.

"Jangan menyentuhku Boa-ssi," Boa terhenyak mendengar nada suara dan panggilan Yunho padanya.

"Oppa bicara apa eoh? Sepertinya oppa terlalu banyak minum." Yunho tidak mendengarkan ucapan Boa dan menepis tangan Boa yang akan melepas dari dilehernya yang tadi ingin melepas dasi dilehernya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Kim Hyun Joong?" Yunho terlihat memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat kedua mata Boa bergerak gelisah.

"Si-siapa yang oppa maksud?" Yunho menarik sebelah bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat." Yunho melenggang menaiki tanggan menuju salah satu kamar tamu di rumah mewah itu. rasanya Yunho tidak sudi untuk satu kamar dengan Boa saat mengingat sebuah video yang diterimanya tadi.

Boa menatap punggung Yunho penuh tanya, tidak biasanya Yunho bersikap seperti itu. seakan mengingat sesuatu, Boa yang menyusul Yunho yang masuk kamar tak jauh dari kamar mereka.

"Oppa, kenapa oppa tidur di kamar ini?" tanya Boa heran.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di kamar ini." Ucap Yunho dingin sambil melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Apa maksud oppa eoh, apa ada masalah di perusahaan? Kenapa oppa seperti ini eoh?" Boa sangat penasaran dengan sikap Yunho saat ini. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Yunho?

"Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat." Usir Yunho sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Oppa-"

"Aku bilang keluar SEKARANG JUGA!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya, membuat Boa sedikit tersentak. Tidak pernah sekali pun Yunho berkata dengan nada tinggi padanya. Dengan sedikit takut Boa memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yang ditemati Yunho saat ini. Karena dirinya tahu kalau Yunho saat ini tengah emosi, dan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang membuat suaminya itu seperti itu. lebih baik dirinya bertanya besok pagi saja saat emosi Yunho sudah reda. Dan mungkin saja besok dirinya bisa membuat sedikit kebohongan yang bisa membuat Yunho tetap percaya padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menunggu Hankyung sang suami yang saat ini sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Pikiran Heechul kini entah kemana, yang pasti saat ini yeoja paruh baya itu tengah memikirkan Changmin sang cucu. Setelah mendapat laporan kalau kemarin Changmin tidak pulang ke rumahnya atau kediaman utama keluarga Jung. Dan pikiran Heechul terus memikirkan keberadaan sang cucu yang sangat disayanginya itu, apalagi mengingat Changmin yang tidak pernah bersikap baik kepada Yunho. Atau bisa dibilang kalau Changmin memusuhi Yunho sang ayah yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong sang umma. Heechul masih ingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Changmin tentang Yunho.

"_**Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menganggap orang itu orang tuaku, karena dia sudah membuatku berpisah dari ummaku. Aku sangat membencinya sampai kapan pun. Karena hanya Kim Jaejoong adalah umma sekaligus appa untukku."**_

Bahkan Changmin yang masih kecil bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Jaejoong sang umma karena perpisahan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

Hankyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang punggung sang istri yang terlihat kuat itu. Dan Hankyung akui jika istrinya itu adalah yeoja yang tangguh. Setelah meletakkan handuk di gantungan, perlahan Hankyung mendekati sang istri yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya saat ini, hingga-

GREEP

Hankyung memeluk Heechul dari belakang, sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Chullie-ya?" Heechul memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan usapan sang suami.

"Aku memikirkan Joongie Han, aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada sampai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai Jaejoong sampai hidup menderita karena ulah Yunho. dan jika sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yunho meski pun dia adalah anakku sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau marah pada Yunho karena apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Jaejoong. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa menghakimi Yunho, karena tidak semuanya terjadi karena Yunho." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang Minnie belum pulang Han, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu." raut kecemasan terlihat jelas di mata Heechul saat Hankyung membalik badan Heechul untuk menghadapnya.

"Kita berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada uri Minnie Chullie. Dan lebih baik kau istirahat, ini sudah malam." Heechul mengangguk dan mengikuti Hankyung yang menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Dan semoga saja ada kabar baik esok hari.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dipagi hari dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing karena efek dari dirinya yang minum terlalu banyak semalam. Yunho kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya saat merasa kalau dirinya tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. ingatannya membawanya kembali pada kejadian semalam, dirinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengusir Boa dari kamarnya saat ini. Dan seketika Yunho ingat dengan perkataan Heechul dan beberapa video yang dikirm padanya entah oleh siapa. Yang pasti saat ini tidak ingin melihat wajah Boa sama sekali. Kemarahan tengah menyelimuti pikirannya saat ini. Namun sebersit penyesalan mulai menyeruak didalam hatinya kala mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Kim Jaejoong. Mantan istrinya yang diceraikannya dua belas tahun yang lalu dengan kejamnya.

"Boo, Mianhae." Setetes kristal bening mulai menetes dimata musang Yunho. Sebagai seorang namja Yunho pantang untuk menangis, namun kali ini tanpa diduga seorang Jung Yunho meneteskan air matanya saat ini. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya kala dirinya dengan kejamnya membawa paksa Changmin dari Jaejoong yang telah memenangkan hak asuhnya.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, Boa masuk membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk Yunho. Boa tersenyum pada Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Oppa, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Boa meletakkan nampan makanan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Yunho.

"Boa," ucap Yunho. Boa merasa nada suara Yunho sedikit berbeda saat ini, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada suaminya saat ini.

"Ne oppa,"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Jaejoong sekarang?"

DEG

Napas Boa terasa tercekak saat Yunho menyebut nama Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan selama ini Yunho tidak pernah menyebutnya sama sekali, tapi sekarang nama itu disebut kembali oleh Yunho.

"Bu-bukankah oppa tahu ka-kalau Jae-Jaejoong eonni memilih tinggal di Jepang." jawab Boa terbata.

"Benarkah?" Yunho memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Boa yang terdengar sangat ragu.

"N-ne oppa," angguk Boa pelan.

"Apa kau tahu alamatnya di Jepang? siapa tahu aku bisa menemuinya jika aku ke Jepang nanti." napas Boa terasa semakin sulit. Kenapa Yunho ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, bukankah Yunho sudah sangat membenci Jaejoong sejak itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, untuk apa oppa ingin bertemu dengannya? Bukankah dia sudah memilih namja yang tidur dengannya. Dia pasti sudah sangat bahagia bersama namja pilihannya itu." Boa mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Boa darinya, entah mengapa Yunho ingin mencari tahu apa yang telah Boa lakukan padanya dan pada Jaejoong selama ini.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau keluarlah." Usir Yunho pada Boa. Setelah memastikan Boa keluar, Yunho mengambil ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Tangannya bergerak mencari nomor yang akan dihubunginya saat ini.

"Cari tahu keberadaan Kim Jaejoong secepatnya." Perintah Yunho pada seseorang yang tengah dihubunginya. Begitu selesai, Yunho memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya, langkahnya terlihat lunglai. Semoga saja orang suruhannya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk ke pasar, stock buah-buahan yang ada di kedainya mulai habis. Kedai kecil yang dibukanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu memang menyediakan es krim dan berbagai macam jus. Dan tak jarang kedainya akan ramai pada akhir pekan tiba.

"Umma mau kemana?" Jaejoong yang akan memakai sepatunya dikejutkan oleh suara parau Changmin.

"Umma akan ke pasar membeli buah-buahan karena stock buah di kedai sudah habis." Ucap Jaejoong setelah selesai memakai sepatunya dan melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Kau di rumah saja ne, setengah jam lagi tolong bangunkan Kyunnie. Anak itu sulit sekali dibangunkan." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," angguk Changmin patuh. Sebelum pergi tak lupa Jaejoong memberikan kecupan di kening Changmin.

"Umma pergi ne, hati-hati di rumah." Jaejoong segera keluar dari rumah mengingat ini suddah waktunya pergi. Changmin memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja ditutup Jaejoong. Bisa Changmin lihat kalau Jaejoong selama ini hidup dengan menderita. Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selama ini, pastinya sulit sekali hidup seperti Jaejoong. Bahkan meski pun susah Jaejoong dengan sukarela merawat Kyuhyun yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Baginya Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang sangat kuat, meski pun orang-orang disekitarnya menyakitinya.

"Umma, aku pasti akan membuat umma merasakan kebahagiaan yang pernah hilang darimu,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, tidak biasanya dirinya bangun sendiri tanpa ada yang membangunkan. Dan biasanya Jaejoonglah yang membangunkannya setelah pulang dari pasar. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat adegan antara Jaejoong dan Changmin di depannya. Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun terasa bahagia saat melihat senyuman itu. mungkinkah keberadaan Changmin sedikit membuat Jaejoong merasakan kebahagiaan. Jika begitu, tidak percuma Kyuhyun menghubungi seseorang yang katanya tengah mancari Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_**Yeobboseyo," Kyuhyun tengah mengatur detak jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat saat tengah berbicara pada seseorang.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**O-orang yang anda ca-cari a-aku pernah melihatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup. Dirinya takut jika dirinya salah bertindak, mungkin saja orang yang mencari orang yang dilihatnya adalah orang jahat.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Ba-baik, a-aku akan mengirim alamat orang tersebut." **_

_**Setelahnya Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraannya.**_

"_**Tuhan semoga ini adalah sesuatu yang baik." Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya berdoa.**_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" panggil Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri ddepan tangga.

"Ah, n-ne oppa." Gugup Kyuhyun karena Changmin tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya.

"Umma bilang kau susah untuk bangun, jadi dia berpesan padaku untuk membangunkanmu setengah jam lagi. Kebtulan kau sudah bangun, jadi aku tidak perlu membangunkanmu." Changmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne oppa." Kyuhyun memilih untuk menundukan wajahnya.

"Oppa mau aku buatkan sarapan?" tawar Kyuhyun seakan ingat jika ada Changmin di rumah mereka.

"Boleh juga," angguk Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas begitu dirinya masuk ke dapur, dilihatnya bahan makanan apa yang masih ada di dalam kulkas. Dan kebetulan bahan makanan mereka masih lengkap. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi saja karena dirinya tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Changmin. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengolah bahan makanan yang sudah disiapkannya.

Sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya sarapan buatan Kyuhyun jadi. Setelah menata di meja makan, Kyuhyun beranjak menemui Changmin yang tengah menikmati acara televisi.

"Oppa, sarapan sudah siap, oppa boleh sarapan lebih dulu. aku mau bersiap untuk sekolah." Ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah ada disamping Changmin.

"Oppa akan menunggumu," sahut Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama." Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Sepertinya sarapan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan sendirian mengingat Jaejoong setiap pagi akan ke pasar meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Yunho serius pada orang suruhannya yang disuruhnya untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Saya sudah mengecek arsip keluar masuk bandara Incheon selama dua belas tahun ini. Tapi saya tidak menemukan daftar penumpang bernama Kim Jaejoong di penerbangan mana pun menuju Jepang. Dan say juga sudah memeriksa arsip cctv bandara, namun tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda nyonya Jaejoong mendatangi bandara saat itu." jelasnya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Ini sedikit aneh, karena perusahaan keluarga Kim seharusnya diambil alih oleh nyonya Jaejoong. Namun saat ini perusahaan itu beralih menjadi milik keluarga Kwon. Dan anehnya, tidak ada pernyataan tentang pemindah tanganan kepemilikan perusahaan tersebut. Semua memakai nama Kim Jaejoong. Namun setiap kali mereka mengadakan rapat pemegang saham, Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah muncul. Ada yang bilang jika Kim Jaejoong sudah menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Mr. Kwon setelah anda bercerai dengan nyonya Jaejoong. Dan saat itu nyonya Jaejoong menghilang dan tidak bisa dilacak sampai sekarang."

"Apakah ada kemungkina Jaejoong dipaksa untuk menyerahkan perusahaannya?" tanya Yunho sedikit berpikir.

"Itu mungkin saja, karena sebelum Mr dan Mrs. Kim meninggal mereka adalah keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya. Namun setelah Mr dan Mrs. Kim meninggal, kehiduapan mereka berubah drastis. Mereka langsung mengambil alih perusahaan dengan alasan nyonya Jaejoong masih belum bisa memimpin perusahaan. Dan setelah anda dan nyonya Jaejoong menikah, mereka seakan terbebas dari pengawasan nyonya Jaejoong. Mereka memalsukan laporan keuangan perusahaan dan memindahkan ke rekening pribadi mereka secara sengaja."

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka mencoba untuk memanipulasi keuangan perusahaan dan mengambil uang dari perusahaan secara sengaja."

"Ne tuan,"

"Baiklah, kau foukus untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan untuk keluarga Kwon, biar aku yang menanganinya." Putus Yunho.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang perlu anda tahu tuan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Saat saya memeriksa informasi di bandara, saya menemukan nama tuan muda Changmin menjadi penumpang dengan tujuan pulau Jeju. Dan waktu keberangkatannya sangat pagi."

"Jadi maksudmu Changmin saat ini ada di Jeju?"

"Ne tuan,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Setelah kepergian orang suruhannya, Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Otaknya saat ini sulit untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Benarkah Boa dan keluarganya yang sudah membuat Jaejoong terusir dari perusahaannya sendiri. Dan benarkah Jaejoong tidak pernah meninggalkan Korea selama ini? Lalu kemana Jaejoong berada sekarang? Yunho bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana kiranya Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau dimana sekarang?" Yunho menerawang keluar memandang awan yang kini berarakan.

.

.

.

.

Kedai Jaejoong terlihat ramai saat ini, terlihat beberapa siswa tengah mengantri untuk membeli es krim atau pun jus yang Jaejoong jual. Sebenarnya tidak membeli juga, mereka mengantri untuk membeli karena Changmin saat ini tengah membantu Jaejoong berjualan. Dan saat para siswa yang didominasi yeoja itu mulai berebut untuk dilayani Changmin. Dan mereka untuk mengantri lama hanya untuk bisa melihat Changmin.

"Sepertinya Changmin oppa bermanfaat juga ne ahjumma," canda Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin yang sedikit kesusahan mengantar pesanan karena mereka terus mengekori Changmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kyu," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk melayani pelanggan. Dan mungkin ada benarnya juga Changmin disini, tugas Kyuhyun bisa sedikit ringan dibuatnya. Bahkan bisa diilang ini adalah pertama kalinya kedia mereka ramai seperti ini.

Sekitar dua jam penuh mereka bertiga melayani para pelanggan yang memesan es krim dan jus. Dan kini begitu kedia mulai sepi, Changmin memilih mendudukan diri di salah satu meja dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau lelah Min?" tanya Jajeoong sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin pada Changmin.

"Hah, mereka mengerikan umma, mereka terus saja mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi." Ucap Changmin sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Hah, segarnya." Changmin meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah Min," Jaejoong sedikit memijt bahu Changmin.

"Tidak juga umma, jika itu berhubungan dengan umma aku akan selalu siap melakukan apa pun." Changmin menepuk dadanya sendiri angkuh.

"Tapi karena oppa juga es krim dan jus kita habis terjual semuanya. Kalau begini terus kita bisa membeli sepeda baru ahjumma." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Sepeda?" Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Ne, ahjumma yang biasa dipakai ahjumma sudah rusak, jadi ahjumma selalu berjalan kaki jika ke pasar atau pun ke kedai untuk berjualan."

"Benarkah itu umma?" Changmin menatap penuh tanya pada sang umma.

"Umma sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki Min, lagi pula hasil dari kedai ini digunakan untuk membiayai sekolah Kyuhyun meski pun dia mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah atas kepintarannya." Jaejoong mencoba beralasan pada Changmin.

Dalam hatiChangmin merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong, selama ini Jaejoong hidup dengan kesusahan tanpa bantuan seorang pun.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan meja, sepertinya kita akan pulang lebih awal hari ini. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam di luar." Jajeoong mencoba untuk merubah topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ah ne ahjumma, jarang-jarang kita bisa tutup lebih awal." Kyuhyun menimpali seakan mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," ucap Changmin lesu. Entah mengapa Changmin tahu kalau saat ini Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghindari pembicaraan tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu kedai langganan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Meski pun Changmin masih merasa sangat sedih mengetahui keadaan sang umma, namun sebisa mungkin Changmin harus bisa membuat Jaejoong untuk bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Dalam hati Changmin benar-benar bertekad akan membawa Jajeoong dan Kyuhyun ke Jepang untuk menetap disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Boa terlihat memasuki rumah orang tuanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkahnya kini menuju ruang kerja sang appa dimana biasanya beliau berada.

BRAAK

Boa membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu masuk begitu saja tanpa memberikan salam pada penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Appa!" Boa berteriak pada sang appa yang saat ini tengah memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan.

"Bisa tidak kau membuka pintu dengan lembut Kwon Boa." Mr. Kwon terlihat sedikit emosi.

"Appa, belakangan ini Yunho oppa sedikit aneh, dia terus bertanya dimana keberadaan Jaejoong padaku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari appa." Boa mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa ruang kerja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Bukankah kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Yunho selama ini." Ucap Mr. Kwon santai.

"Yunho oppa berubah aneh setelah dia pulang dari rumah wanita sialan itu." geram Boa.

"Dia tetap mertuamu Boa, jangan sampai kau bermasalah dengannya. Semua masalah jika ada ditangannya akan sulit untuk diselesaikan olehmu. Jung Heechul orang yang licik." Mr. Kwon mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah bersabar, tapi dia selalu saja mengusik kehidupanku dengan Yunho oppa. Bahkan dia tahu kalau aku sengaja tidak ingin memiliki anak dengan Yunho oppa."

"Kita bisa menyingkirkannya setelah Yunho sepenuhnya ada ditanganmu. Ingat, kekayaan keluarga Jung jika digabung dengan kekayaan dari keluarga Jaejoong akan membuat keluarga kita menjadi satu-satunya keluarga dengan kekayaan paling besar di Korea." Mr. Kwon mengingatkan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, jika belakangan ini aku mendapatkan teror dari seseorang yang tahu tentang masalah Jaejoong. Bahkan orang itu tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan pada Jaejoong dan keluarganya appa. Bagaimana kalau masalah ini diketahui oleh Yunho oppa."

"Kau tenanglah, bukankah kita sudah menyingkirkan Jaejoong. Bahkan tidak yang tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah mati. Kau tenang saja, kita akan tetap aman jika kau tidak membuka mulutmu."

Tapi sayangnya Boa masih memikirkan perubahan sikap Yunho tiga hari ini. Tidak biasanya Yunho menghindarinya. Bahkan Yunho enggan sarapan bersama dengannya.

"Aku harus caritahu sendiri masalah ini appa." Ucap Boa mantab.

"Terserah kau saja Boa," Mr. Kwon terlihat tidak mau tahu.

"Aku pergi dulu appa." Pamit Boa pada Mr. Kwon.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membaca laporan informasi dari orang suruhannya, matanya menyorotkan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. apa lagi saat ini ditangannya ada sebuah foto dimana Boa tengah menyabotase rem mobil Jaejoong. Yunho sangat tahu kalau mobil itu adalah mobil kesayangan Jaejoong. Karena dirinyalah yang memberikan sebagai kado pernikahan mereka yang ke tiga. Jadi selama ini Boa sudah menipunya tentang Jaejoong yang berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Bahkan di meja kerja Yunho berserakan beberapa foto Boa dengan beberapa namja tengah berpelukan atau pun berciuman. Amarah Yunho saat ini sudah berada dipuncaknya.

"Kwon Boa, dasar wanita jalang." Geram Yunho sambil meremas foto yang ada di tangannya. Mungkin jika ada Boa dihadapannya sudah pasti Yunho bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Boa terlihat mondar-madir di ruang tamu, perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu padanya saat ini. Pikirannya terus memikirkan perubahan sikap Yunho tiga hari ini padanya. Sepertinya Yunho mengetehui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya saat ini.

CEKLEK

Boa mendengar suara pintu dibuka menandakan kalau Yunho sudah pulang. Dengan segera dihampirinya Yunho yang terlihat lesu. Saat dirinya akan membantu melepas jas Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Bahkan Boa bisa melihat tatapan aneh di mata musang Yunho.

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Boa memberanikan diri. Namun tidak menjawab, Yunho malah memberikan sebuah map pada Boa.

"Tanda tangani surat itu!" Boa tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Ditangannya ada surat perceraian yang sudah ada tanda tangan Yunho diatasnya. Hanya bagian namanya saja yang masih kosong.

"O-oppa a-apa ma-maksudnya ini?" Boa tergagagp.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku nona Kwon Boa." Ucap Yunho dingin. Boa hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya saat membaca surat tersebut.

"Tanda tangani sekarang juga atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas pembunuhan Kim Jaejoong dua belas tahun yang lalu."

DEG

Boa merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya saat ini, bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa tahu. Apakah beberapa hari ini Yunho mencari tahu keberadaan Jaejoong? Pikir Boa. Karingat dingin mulai keluar di pelipisnya.

"O-oppa," Boa menatap Yunho memelas berharap Yunho mau merubah keputusannya.

"Ternyata selama ini kau sudah menipu mentah-mentah. Aku tidak menyangka kau selicik itu, bahkan saudaramu sendiri kau sakiti sedemikian rupa. Bahkan dengan ucapan manismu kau berhasil menipuku selama ini. Jadi selama ini kau yang membuat Jaejoong seolah-olah selingkuh di belakangku. Aku tidak menyangka hanya demi uang kau tega berbuat seperti itu." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mencintai oppa, kumohon oppa jangan seperti ini." Mohon Boa pada Yunho.

"Tanda tangani sekarang juga dan segera pergi dari rumah ini secepatnya. Atau kau ingin polisi yang membawamu keluar." Ancam Yunho.

Dengan terpaksa Boa meraih pena yang disodorkan Yunho untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Dengan tangan gemetar Boa menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Yunho.

"Bagus, sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini." Usir Yunho.

Dengan terisak Boa mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Yunho untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dalam hati Boa bersumpah akan menghancurkan orang yang telah membuat pernikahannya dengan Yunho hancur.

.

.

Begitu Boa menuruni tangga, Boa melihat Yunho tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya tanpa menghiraukannya sedetik pun. Wajahnya masih basah akan air mata, entah itu air mata asli atau dibuat-buat. Namun yang pasti Boa akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yunho nantinya. dan tanpa berpamitan pada Yunho Boa langsung keluar dari rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya bersama Yunho. Tanpa dirinya sadari saat ini Yunho tengah menyeringai, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakannya saat ini.

Yunho meraih ponselnya yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Lakukan sesuai perintahku." Setelah itu Yunho menutup pembicaraannya.

"Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu Boo."

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAK

Boa membanting pintu dengan kasarnya begitu dirinya masuk kedalam rumahnya, begitu menandatangani surat cerai dari Yunho dirinya langsung diusir oleh Yunho. dan hal itu membuatnya menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Jung Yunho, aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini." Napas Boa terengah, menahan amarahnya. Dirinya tidak terima dengan perlakuan yunho padanya saat pengusiran yang dilakukannya.

"Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Jung Yunho, AARRRGH," Boa melempar benda yang ada di dekatnya untuk melampiaskan semua amarahnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya.

Tidak disangka apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini sia-sia, bahkan Boa tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Yunho saat ini yang tiba-tiba saja lepas dari kendalinya selama ini.

"Aku harus cari tahu siapa yang sudah membuat Yunho lepas dari kendaliku." Geram Boa. Boa mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari tahu siapa yang sudah mengirim foto-foto dan video itu pada Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menerima laporan dari orang suruhannya yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Changmin putra mereka yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang.

"Cctv bandara Incheon merekam kalau beberapa ahri yang lalu tuan muda melakukan penerbangan menuju pulau Jeju. Dan tuan muda pergi pagi-pagi sekali, padahal malam sebelumnya tuan muda tidak pulang. Entah kemana tuan muda menginap malam itu." Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan orang suruhannya itu.

"Apa kau tahu teman-teman yang dekat dengannya selama ini?"

"Setahu saya tuan muda tidak pernah dekat dengan siswa mana pun. Dan terakhir yang saya dengar, saat ini tuan muda bukan lagi siswa dari Toho High School. Melainkan sekarang tuan muda terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul." Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Mahasiswa? Bukankah Changmin masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa terdaftar sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"Apa maksudmu dia sekarang mahasiswa?"

"Sepertinya tuan muda mendaftar di kelas akselerasi, sehingga tuan muda lulus lebih cepat dari murid-murid yang lain." Yunho merasa lemas sekarang. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah tahu apa yang sudah dialami putra satu-satunya itu. Dirinya terlalu dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Boa yang nyata-nyata telah menipunya selama ini.

"Sepertinya aku appa yang tidak baik." Lirih Yunho. Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Seharusnya dirinya memperhatikan Changmin, bukan mengacuhkannya. Seharusnya dirinya bisa menjadi orang pertama yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Changmin, namun apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Hanya bisa memarahi dan membentak anaknya itu. Apalagi Boa selalu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Changmin.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Jaejoong?" seakan teringat, Yunho menanyakan tentang Jaejoong.

"Saya sudah memperlajari rekaman cctv di jalan dimana kecelakaan mobil yang dialami nyona Jaejoong dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saya melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam rekaman tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya nyonya tidak berada di dalam mobil saat mobil itu terjatuh, dan itu mungkin alasannya jasad nyonya Jaejoong tidak ditemukan. Dan kemungkinan saat ini nyonya Jaejoong masih hidup."

"Jadi maksudmu Jaejoong keluar sebelum mobil itu terjatuh."

"Iya tuan,"

"Kalau begitu kau cari tahu dimana Jaejoong sekarang, dan juga temukan Changmin secepatnya. Dan stu lagi, cari data-data tentang perusahaan Jaejoong yang di ambil alih keluarga Boa."

"Baik tuan, akan saya lakukan secepatnya."

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, orang tersebut meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Yunho hanya termenung menatap keluar jendela ruangannya.

"Changmin-na, Jaejoong-ie." Lirihnya dengan kedua matanya yang mulai mengembun.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat senang membantu Jaejoong belanja ke pasar, seolah-olah dirinya belum pernah pergi ke pasar. Dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya dirinya ke pasar. Dan Jaejoong sedikit tertolong karena belanjaannya ada yang membawa, dan dirinya bisa menghemat ongkos tukang angkut.

"Umma, apa umma yakin dengan keputusan umma. Aku tidak akan kembali kemari lagi setelah kita pergi nanti."

"Umma sudah memutuskan Min, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan memulainya dari awal. Melupakan semua yang ada di sini, umma hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama Kyuhyun dan kau Min. Umma tidak ingin lebih dari ini." Changmin menatap sendu sang umma. Selama ini ummanya sudah hidup menderita karena ulah sang appa yang tidak pernah diakuinya sejak perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membuat umma bahagia." Senyum Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Umma percaya padamu Min, umma sangat menyayangimu." Changmin mengangguk mantab, kali ini tidak akan disia-siakan kesempatannya untuk bisa bersama Jaejoong. Sudah cukup dua belas tahun dirinya terpisah dengan sang umma karena ulah seorang yeoja yang menurutnya memiliki sifat seperti ular yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Kajja, kita pulang Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang. Hari ini kita tidak usah membuka kedai saja."

"Ne umma," Changmin mengikuti Jaejoong sambil membawa belanjaan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan kita lagi umma. Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada Kim Changmin putra dari Kim Jaejoong." Gumam Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Boa meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa beberapa saham perusahaan keluarganya mulai diambil alih. Bahkan keluarganya belum tahu siapa pelakukannya saat ini. Jika sampai keluarga tidak memiliki saham sepeser pun bisa dipastikan keluarganya akan segera menjadi gelandangan dan usaha mereka selama ini akan sia-sia. Harapannya untuk bisa menguasai kekayaan keluarga Yunho sudah gagal, dan sekarang keluarganya terancam akan jatuh miskin jika sampai saham yang dimiliki keluarganya juga ikut terjual.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua?" geramnya pada bawahannya.

"Kami belum tahu pasti, tapi yang kami dengar mereka melakukan pembelian saham secara berkala. Kami masih mencari tahu siapa yang membeli saham perusahaan ini nyonya. Tapi lima puluh persen saham sudah menjadi milik orang yang bernama Max. Kami sedang mencari tahu orang yang bernama Max itu dari perusahaan mana."

"Cari tahu secepatnya, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus segera menemukan orang itu." Marah Boa.

"Baik nyonya," mereka segera keluar dari ruang rapat. Boa tidak habis pikir, masalah yang dihadapinya bukan berkurang tapi malah bertambah. Dimulai dari perceraiannya dengan Yunho, dan kini saham perusahaannya yang mulai diambil alih oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mengahncurkanku dengan mudah. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada siapa pun, tak terkecuali pada Jaejoong yang sudah mati sekali pun."

TOK TOK TOK

Belum reda emosinya, kini ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk,"

Seorang namja memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Boa langsung to the point.

"Anda baca saja laporan ini." Orang itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Boa yang segera dibuka Boa. Kedua matanya membaca dengan seksama tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Rahangnya mulai mengeras saat membaca beberapa tulisan tersebut.

Selanjutnya Boa beralih pada beberapa foto yang juga ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat foto orang yang dianggapnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Jadi dia masih hidup rupanya." Boa terlihat menyeringai.

"Tugasmu sangat bagus, aku akan segera mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu kau beloh pergi sekarang." Perintah Boa. Perhatian Boa kembali pada foto-foto yang ada di mejanya saat ini.

"Ibu dan anak yang sangat mengganggu, kebetulan sekali mereka ada di satu tempat yang sama. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lolos Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

.yunho menarik kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar begitu dirinya keluar dari bandara pulau Jeju. Dengan langkah pasti Yunho menyetop taksi, dengan beberkal secarik alamat yang diberikan oleh orang suruhannya Yunho berharap bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang terjadi dua belas tahun yang lalu. Namun Yunho masih ragu apakah orang itu masih mau menerimanya kembali atau tidak. Namun dengan keyakinan dalam hatinya Yunho yakin dirinya masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

Taksi mulai menyusuri jalanan pulau Jeju, Yunho menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati semilir angin pulau Jeju yang cukup menenangkan. Dirogohnya saku celana dimana ponselnya berada saat merasakan ada getaran dari ponsel tersebut. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Kwon Boa sudah tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong masih hidup, dan saat ini juga dia menuju Jeju,'_

Yunho menyeringai setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan kalah,"

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit tkasi yang ditumpangi Yunho akhirnya sampai di sebuah kedai es krim yang sepertinya sedikit ramai. Yunho membayar ongkos taksi tersebut, begitu taksi itu pergi Yunho bisa melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya selama ini.

"Apa kau senang sudah bertemu dengannya Min?" lirih Yunho saat melihat salah satu orang yang dikenalnya tertawa. Yunho bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun melihat senyuman itu sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Menarik napas sejenak untuk memantabkan diri, Yunho mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati kedai tersebut. Dengan perlahan Yunho memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang," seorang yeoja menyapanya dengan senyuman manisnya. Yunho hanya balas tersenyum namun tatapannya fokus pada sosok namja yang tengah melayani seorang siswi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ahjussi ingin pesan apa?' yeoja itu bertanya pada Yunho yang sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ahjussi?" yeoja itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ah ne?" seakan tersadar dengan lamunannya, Yunho sedikit berjengit.

"Ahjussi melamun eoh?"

"Ah mianhae," Yunho mennggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan pemilik kedai ini?" yeoja itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Katakan saja seseorang dari Seoul ingin menemuinya." Yunho menatap lurus dimana seorang namja yang menatapnya penuh dengan keterkejutan begitu dirinya membalik badannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilkan ahjumma dulu." Yeoja itu kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap sosok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk yang saat ini tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Yunho bisa melihat tatapan kebencian di mata itu. Dirinya sadar telah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada sosok tersebut. Dengan memberanikan diri, Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok yang tak lain ada putranya Jung Changmin.

"Changmin-ah,' panggil Yunho pelan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan mulutmu," Changmin menggeram saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"Siapa?" tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya selama dua belas tahun ini. Suara ayang dulu selalu menenangkan hatinya. Dengan perlahan Yunho membalik badan.

DEG

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya saat melihat Yunho ada di hadapannya. Napasnya serasa berhenti saat ini juga.

"Boo," Jaejoong terdiam tanpa suara.

"Jaejoong-ah," sekali lagi Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, namun tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Changmin bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memucat begitu melihat Yunho. Sementara itu Jaejoong seperti kehilangan tenaganya untuk bergerak. Apakah ini mimpi Yunho ada di sini? Dan tanpa disadarinya kalau Yunho perlahan mendekatinya.

GREEP

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya, sontak hal itu membuat Changmin membelalakan kedua matanya melihat hal itu. Changmin pasti tahu kalau saat ini ummanya tengah terkejut saat melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya itu.

"Jae!" belum selangkah Changmin mendekat, suara teriakan Yunho terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung tak sadarkan diri.

"UMMA!" refleks Changmin berlari mendekati keduanya.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas saat ini, apalagi saat ini dokter tengah memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong yang pingsan di kedai tadi.

"Oppa, ahjumma kenapa?" Changmin bisa melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berembun.

"Kita tunggu dokter selesai memeriksa umma ne." Changmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dan Changmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada ummanya itu. Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun untuk memberikan ketenangan pada yeoja manis itu.

"Changmin-ah," Changmin mendongak saat namanya dipanggil, namun tatapannya berubah tajam saat tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Untuk apa anda kemari tuan Jung Yunho? Apakah anda ingin menyakiti ummaku lagi huh? Kenapa anda tidak menemani istri anda?" sinis Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, aku tahu kau marah pada appa. Appa tahu kesalahan apa sudah sangat besar padamu dan ummamu. Appa sangat meneysali semua kesalahan appa selama ini, appa juga sudah tahu semuanya. Appa hanya ingin meminta maaf dan ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah appa berbua selama ini." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan pada Changmin yang sepertinya masih sedikit emosi saat melihat kehadirannya.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang anda katakan tuan Jung Yunho. Untuk apa anda datang kemari? Apa ingin menyakiti ummaku sekali lagi huh? " Kyuhyun menatap tidak mengerti keduanya. Yang bisa disimpulkan saat ini adalah ahjussi dihadapannya adalah ayah Changmin.

"Appa mohon Changmin-ah, berikan appa kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah appa lakukan padamu dan ummamu. Appa sangat menyesal." Mohon Yunho.

CEKLEK

"Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?" dengan kompak ketiganya menhampiri seorang dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Dokter bagaimana dengan ummaku?" tanya Changmin lebih dulu sebelum Yunho bertanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi hanya sedikit syock saja, tapi baik-baik saja." Ketiganya bisa bernapas lega.

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" Changmin menatap Yunho tajam.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya, kebetulan Jaejoong-ssi juga sudah sadar. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ketiganya mengangguk. Dan tanpa memeprdulikan Yunho, Changmin segera masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Umma," dapat dilihatnya saat ini Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela.

"Minnie-ah," Jaejoong masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Umma bermimpi appamu datang menjemput kita Min." Jaejoong masih belum sadar jika orang yang dimaksudnya juga ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Umma," Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Changmin, namun ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Yunho.

"Yun-ho,"

.

.

.

.

Changmin sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan ummanya bersama appanya, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menariknya dengan paksa untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Kyu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa kau tidak takut terjadi apa-apa pada ummaku?" marah Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan mereka berbicara oppa, apa oppa tidak lihat kalau ahjussi itu sangat menyesal. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya pada ahjumma. Sepertinya kita harus membiarkan mereka meluruskan masalah mereka untuk sementara."

"Kyu, kau tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan orang itu padaku dan ummaku."

"Aku tahu oppa, ahjumma sudah menceritakannya padaku semuanya. Aku bisa melihat kalau ahjumma masih sangat mencintai ahjussi itu sampai saat ini."

"Mwo?"Changmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku sering melihat ahjumma menangis setiap malam sambil memeluk sebuah foto yang selalu disebunyikan di bawah bantal. Aku tahu ahjumma masih sangat mencintai orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Tapi luka yang sudah didapatnya membuatnya menutup matanya sampai saat ini. Asal oppa tahu saja, sudah banyak laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati ahjumma tapi selalu ditolak oleh ahjumma. Apa oppa tahu apa artinya?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin.

Memang benar dirinya sangat ingin tinggal bersama Jaejoong, tapi Changmin tidak tahu apa yang sudah dirasakan Jaejoong selama ini. Yang ada dipikirannya selama ini adalah appanya Yunho mencampakkan ummanya Jaejoong dan memilih untuk menikahi Kwon Boa.

"Jadi biarkan mereka berbicara oppa." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sunyi, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat ini. Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya, entah apa maksud tatapan Yunho padanya itu.

"Jaejoong-ah," akhirnya Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Namun Jaejoong masih belum mau menatapnya.

BRUUK

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara benda jatuh, dan matanya membulat saat melihat Yunho berlutut di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mianhae, aku sangat menyesali semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku terlalu dibutakan dengan rasa cemburu dan perasaaan terhianati saat itu. Aku terlalu terpengaruh oleh Boa saat itu. Mianhae karena telah membuatmu kecewa Jae." Jaejoong tidak percaya Yumho bisa berkata seperti itu. Yunho yang dikenalnya sangat anti yang namanya meminta maaf sekali pun Yunholah yang bersalah.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu Yunho, kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Lebih baik kita jalani semua yang sudah ada, jangan membahas tentang masa lalu. Kau sudah memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, dan aku juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri." Rasanya Jaejoong merasa sakit saat mengucapkannya, namun bagaimana lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Boa dan keluarganya. Sudah cukup mereka merampas perusahaan keluarganya dan membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Jae, tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat padamu? Kumohon Jae berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang sudah terjadi diamtara kita." Yunho masih berusaha untuk mendapat kesempatan kedua dari Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Jae, semua yang Boa lakukan padamu dan keluargamu. Keluarganya yang sudah mengambil alih perusahaan keluargamu, dan juga bagaimana mereka menyingkirkan kedua orang tuamu."

DEG

Jaejoong tercengan dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Jadi Yunho sudah tahu semuanya,

"Meski pun kau sudah tahu semuanya percuma Yun, semuanya tidak akan bisa merubah keadaan. Orang tuaku tetap meninggal bukan. Dan kau bersama dengan Boa."

"Aku sudah bercerainya dengannya." Potong Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Boa, jadi bisakah kita kembali mengulang semuanya dari awal Jae?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meski pun kau sudah berpisah dengannya, aku tetap tidak bisa kembali padamu Yun. Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan Boa dak keluarganya. Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari Boa dan keluarganya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya Yun. Aku ingin hidup tenang, tapi jangan kau ambil Changmin dariku. Sudah cukup dua belas tahun ini aku tidak bisa melihat atau pun memeluknya." Sekali lagi Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sebenarnya hatinya cukup senang saat Yunho mengajaknya untuk kembali. Tapi mengingat Boa dan keluarganya yang bisa melakukan apa saja demi mencapai ambisi mereka, Jaejoong memilih mengalah.

"Jae dengarkan aku, aku akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Boa dan keluarganya mengganggu kehidupan kita lagi. Sudah cukup selama dua belas tahun aku hidup dalam kebohongan bersama Boa." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Menatap tepat di doe eyes Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong bisa melihat kesungguhan.

"Jae kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya telah aku lakukan padamu dan Changmin. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu dan Changmin." Yunho menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Disatu sisi dirinya masih sangat mencintai Yunho meski pun sudah berlalu dua belas tahun. Namun sisi yang lain dirinya ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari Boa dan keluarganya. Keputusan yang sangat sulit diambil olehnya saat ini. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Yunho yang begitu mendadak.

.

.

.

.

Boa menggenggam erat kemudinya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya ada di dekatnya. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam saat ini.

"kau orang pertama yang akan kuhabisi Jung Changmin," Boa menyeringai dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh mendekati Changmin.

Kecepatan mobil itu tidak bisa dihentikan begitu monil itu mendekat kearah Changmin, hingga-

BRAAK

Benturan itu tidak terhindari, hingga sebuah teriakan menggema diantara mereka.

"UMMA/JAEJOONG/AHJUMMA!" ketiganya seakan membeku di tempat saat mobil yang dikendarai Boa menghantam tubuh Jaejoong yang sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan Changmin. Jaejoong terlempar sejauh dua meter setelah benturan tersebut. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menyelamatkan Changmin saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kejadian itu terjadi sepersekian detik saja setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari rumahnya.

Yunho yang pertama kali sadar akan keadaan tersebut segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang bersimbah darah. Napasnya pun tersengal, Yunho menyangga kepala Jaejoong.

"Jae bertahanlah, kumohon," air mata Yunho tanpa sadar mulai mengalir saat melihat Jaejoong memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Yunh...uhuk..uhuk..." Jjaejoong terbatuk.

"Janganb bicara dulu Jae, kita akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Anihh..., yunhoohh," napas Jaejoong mulai sedikit susah.

"Jagalah...Cha-Changminh un..tuk..kuh...uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kau pasti akan selamat Boo, kita akan merawat Changmin bersama."

"A-aku su-sudah...mem...maaf..kan...mu...Yunhooh," Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai mendingin.

"Jae, Jaejoong kau tidak boleh menutup matamu. Jae aku melarangmu untuk tidur. Jaejoong-ah, bangun jangan tidur di sini." Yunho berusaha mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. Didekapnya tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu erat.

Changmin terpaku di tempatnya saat Yunho meneriakkan nama Jaejoong.

"Kau- kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. Jika kau tidak datang kemari ummaku pasti masih hidup. Pergi kau dari sini." Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho yang memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Umma, kenapa umma meninggalkan Minnie sekali lagi," tangisa Changmin pecah saat merasakan tubuh dingin Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah,"

"Pergi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu muncul dihadapanku lagi. Kau dan wanita ular itu sudah membunuh ummaku." Suara Changmin terdengar dingin saat ini.

"Min-ah," sekali lagi Yunho mencoba mendekati Changmin.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI. AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU!"

.

.

.

Pemakaman Jaejoong hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga Yunho, namun tidak terlihat sosok Yunho diantara mereka. Sepertinya Changmin memang benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Yunho muncul dihadapannya. Kyuhyun selalu menemani Changmin yang sangat terpukul atas kepergian Jaejoong dua hari yang lalu. Heechul tidak percaya kalau pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jaejoong seperti ini. Heechul ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dalam keadaan hidup, bukan melihatnya di dalam peti mati seperti ini. Suaminya Hankyung mencoba untuk menenangkannya selama proses pemakaman.

"aku ingin mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatan mereka pada Jaejoong dan keluarganya." Geram Heechul saat mengingat keluarga Boa.

"Mereka sudah ditangkap polisi, kau tenang saja Chullie."

Changmin terlihat berlutut di nisan Jajeoong yang baru saja dipasang, dilihatnya foto sang umma dengan senyum merekah di bibir merah itu.

"Umma, kenapa meninggalkan Minnie sendirian? Kenapa tidak membawa Minnie saja, Minnie ingin bersama umma." Changmin mengusap nisan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat Changmin seperti itu. Meski pun baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Jadi bisa dipastikan Changmin sangat kehilangan Jaejoong karena selama ini Changmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memberanikan diri muncul setelah semuanya pergi, dirinya tidak ingin membuat Changmin mengamuk karena melihatnya di pemakaman. Bahkan Changmin mengusirnya saat Jaejoong dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Boo," lirihnya saat di depan nisan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa aku memang sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya? Apa aku memang tidak pantas mendpatkan maaf darimu?" monolog Yunho sambil menatap foto Jaejoong.

"Apa ini hukuman untuk Boo?" Yunho mulai meneteskan air matanya begitu mengingat perbuatannya pada Jaejoong selama ini. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang diperbuatnya pada mantan istrinya itu.

"Changmin bahkan tidak ingin melihatku lagi Boo. Apa lebih baik aku menyusulmu saja? Dengan begitu Changmin tidak akan marah padaku lagi." Entah pikiran Yunho yang kosong memang mulai kacau. Dengan berurai air mata Yunho berdiri dari berlututnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, dan tanpa Yunho sadari kini kakinya melangkah menuju jalan raya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak tak jauh dari tempat yunho berdiri melaju sebuah truck dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yunho menoleh sebentar kearah truck tersebut.

"Boo, saranghae,"

BRAAKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata musang itu membuka perlahan, dapat didengarnya suara beberapa alat yang ternyata adalah alat medis. Dapat dirasakannya oksigen yang masuk kedalam hidungnya dari selang yang dipasang di hidungnya. Apakah dirinya selamat dari kecelakaan itu? apakah Tuhan masih harus mnghukumnya?.

Yunho berusaha untuk menggerakkan keduanya tangannya, namun Yunho merasakan beban berat di tangan kanannya. Sedikit ingin tahu Yunho melirik ke kanan dan melihat seseorang tertidur sambil memeluk tangannya. Atau bisa dibilang orang itu menggunakan tangan Yunho sebagai bantal. Yunho merasakan napasnya berhenti saat melihat wajah orang tersebut. Apakah dirinya tengah bermimpi orang itu ada di sini?

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, Yunho sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya karena orang tersebut membelakanginya saat ini.

"Ommo, appa!" Yunho tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"A-aku akan memanggil dokter, oppaa appa sudah bangun" pekik seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Refleks Yunho menarik tangannya, dan membuat sosok yang tadi tertidur itu terbangun. Mata bulat itu terbuka sempurna saat melihat mata musang Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat jika mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau bangun Yun," Yunho bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari sosok tersebut.

"Jaeh," suara Yunho terdengar sedikit serak.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Airh," dengan cekatan sosok itu mengambilkan Yunho minum dan membantu Yunho untuk meminumnya.

CEKLEK

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksanya dulu Jaejoong-ah." Yunho masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dengan cekatan seorang dokter memeriksanya, mengecek semuanya. Dapat dilihatnya sosok itu. Jaejoong, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sambil memeluk dua orang remaja. Yang satu sangat dikenalnya, namun satu lagi tidak dikenalnya. Yeoja remaja itu terlihat mengenakan seragam junior high school.

"Yoochun-ah, bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya pada dokter yang memeriksa Yunho itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan beberapa tes untuk memastikan keadaan yunho baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa melihat perkembangannya saja Jae." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku permisi dulu, masih ada pasien yang harus aku periksa." Pamit Yoochun.

"Yunho hyung, selamat kembali lagi." Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun bagaimana dokter itu bisa mengenalnya.

"Yun, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat raut lelah di wajahnya saat ini.

"Jae, benarkah ini kau?" ucap Yunho lirih. Tangannya mencoba untuk meraih wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa benar kau Boojaeku? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

"appa tidak sedang bermimpi," Yunho memalingkan wajahnya saat seorang yeoja memanggilnya appa.

"Nuguya?"

"Yak! Jung Yunho cukup jangan karena kau bertengkar dengan Changmin kau juga pura-pura tidak mengenal putrimu sendiri eoh." Omel Jaejoong.

"Putri?" Yunho semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita panggil yoochun ahjussi sekali lagi umma. Sepertinya kepala appa mengalami benturan hingga melupakan Jiyoolie." Yunho menatap tidak mengerti pada namja yang ada disamping yeoja yang dipanggil Jiyool itu yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"kau benar Minnie, tolong kau panggil Yoochun kemari." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Jae, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa benar kau tidak ingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu Yun?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya oppa benar umma, kepala appa memang terbentur sehingga ingatannya hilang." Celetuk Jiyool sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruangan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatmu koma selama tiga bulan. Sebelumnya kau bertengkar dengan Changmin karena masalah sepele." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Ke-kecelakaan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dan sepertinya yang dikatakan Jiyool kepalamu sepertinya terbentur saat kecelakaan terjadi."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut akhirnya hasil menyatakan kalau Yunho mengalami amnesia. Dan ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan hilang sehingga Yunho tidak bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, siapa Jiyool pada yunho. Yunho awalnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun setiap kali melihat Jiyool selalu mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong. Dan setelah dinyatakan sehat akhirnya Yunho diijinkan pulang oleh Yoochun. Namun Yunho harus melakukan beberapa teraphy untuk melatih otot-ototnya yang sedikit lemas.

Dan saat ini Yunho tengah berada di taman belakang rumah mereka. Yunho tidak ingat pernah membeli rumah ini, seingatnya mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil namun memiliki pekarangan yang luas.

"Yun, saatnya minum obat." Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho. Disodorkannya beberapa obat untuk Yunho minum.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Selama aku tidur, aku bermimpi yang aneh Boo."

"Mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mimpi buruk. Dalam mimpi itu aku kehilanganmu untuk selamanya Boo. Aku takut jika sampai benar-benar kehilangan dirimu." Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong erat.

"Lebih baik jangan memikirkan mimpi itu lagi Yun, bukankah sekarang aku masih di sini bersamamu." Jaejoong menglum senyumannya.

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu Boo, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho. Saranghae."

Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

Suasana pesta terlihat sangat ramai, banyak tamu undangan berdatangan saat ini. Mengingat ini adalah salah satu pesta pernikahan keluarga Kwon, salah satu pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Putri tunggal mereka akhirnya melepas masa lajangnya dengan menikahi seorang aktor ternama bernama Kangta. Aktor yang menjadi kekasih sekaligus tunangannya.

Yunho dan keluarganya saat ini juga tengah hadir dalam acara tersebut, hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Boa adalah kerabat Jaejoong. Bahkan keluarga Jaejoon dan keluarga Yunho juga hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Tampak Jiyool dan Changmin tengah menikmati makanan di salah satu meja.

"Ish, aku malu memiliki oppa rakus sepertimu oppa." Jiyool menatap jengah Changmin yang tengah menyantap beberapa makanan.

"Aku heran kenapa Kyuhyun eonni bisa menyukai food monster sepertimu. Kalau aku jadi Kyuhyun eonni aku akan mencari namja lain saja." Jiyool melipat kedua tangannya.

"lebih baik aku menyusul umma dan appa saja."

"Sana pergi, kau mengganggu acara makanku saja Jung Jiyool.' Usir Changmin lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikan Changmin dari jauh, dan dengan langkah pelan yeoja itu mendekati Changmin.

"YAK! PARK KYUHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!." Spontan Changmin melempar piring makanannya. Sedangkan yeoja yang dipanggil Park Kyuhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Changmin gemas sendiri. Changmin yang ingin marah pun tidak bisa, karena seorang jung Changmin tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Park Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mimpimu selama Koma yun. Sepertinya otakmu memang sedikit terganggu saat kecelakaan terjadi." Boa menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong menceritakan mimpi Yunho pada Boa. Karena sejak bangun dari koma sikap Yunho pada Boa sedikit berubah, padahal yang mereka tahu Yunho dan Boa adalah sahabat.

"Apa kau juga lupa kalau kaulah yang mengenalkan Kangta oppa padaku lima tahun yang lalu." Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya dirinya seperti lahir kembali sehingga tidak bisa mengingat apa pun sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Yunho yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Itu hanya mimpi Yun, bahkan sekarang aku dan Boa sudah menikah. Kau jangan takut akan kehilangan Jaejoong." Kangta menimpali.

"Sudah, jangan membahas masalah mimpi itu lagi Yun," Jaejoong bersuara. Dirinya tidak senang jika Yunho sudah membahas mimpi Yunho selama dirinya koma. Hal itu membuatnya takut meski pun itu hanya mimpi.

"biarkan itu hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi saja. Aku sudah sangat bahagia kau kembali membuka matamu Yun. Jangan membuatku takut lagi seperti tiga bulan yang lalu." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Lebih baik kami pergi saja, padahal ini pernikahan kami. Kenapa kalian yang bermesraan seperti ini. Kajja oppa, kita sambut tamu yang lain saja." Ajak Boa pada Kangta yang sudah bosan melihat tingkah yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Yunnie, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Sudah cukup kau koma dan hampir mati. Aku hampir mati saat tahu kau koma waktu itu."

"Aku berjanji Boo,"

"Saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae Boo,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah ff oneshoot terpanjang Ryan, entah mengapa ryan pengen buat jadi oneshoot. Padahal kalau lihat total kata hampir 12000 lebih. Dan entah mengapa ryan pengen publish absurd disini. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan para reader.

Untuk beberapa ff, akan ryan update tapi agak lama ne. Terima kasih mau berkenan membaca ff ryan.


End file.
